The present inventions are directed toward cooking devices and in particular toward enclosed horizontal rotisserie countertop cooking devices and their accessories.
A rotisserie is defined by Webster""s Dictionary as xe2x80x9can appliance fitted with a spit on which food is rotated before or over a source of heatxe2x80x9d.
Rotisserie cooking, particularly on traditional horizontal spits, is considered to be among the healthiest ways of preparing foods. Unlike other cooking methods, unhealthy grease and oil are allowed to drip off all sides of the food while it is being cooked. Other cooking methods allow grease and oil to settle into the top of the foods.
Rotisserie cooking is also among the most tasty methods of cooking. Contrasted with other cooking methods, moisture while cooking doesn""t settle to the bottom of the food, allowing the top to dry out. Taste is enhanced too because foods, and particularly meats, self-baste during the rotisserie cooking process. This self basting both seals in flavor and moisture, and simultaneously adds flavors to the outside of the food being cooked.
Rotisserie cooking is also among the easiest methods of cooking. Rotisserie foods require little or no seasonings to add flavor for reasons just mentioned. And, unlike many other methods of cooking, rotisserie cooking requires no, or virtually no, attention during the actual cooking process.
Among the most popular rotisseries in today""s U.S. marketplace are those fitted to outdoor grills. Generally these have a gear reduced electric motor powering a single rod horizontal spit over a charcoal or gas fired heat source, with either an open-air or enclosed oven design.
These units have their shortcomings, particularly during inclement weather, or when it is very hot or very cold, or when flies, ants or yellow jackets are around, or when its windy, etc.
Models among these units which have enclosed ovens in which rotisserie cooking is performed, usually have no internal light and no window or only a small window to view the food while its being cooked. Such construction makes it difficult to check cooking progress.
And opening the doors on these enclosed oven units generally lets out the hot cooking air which in turn slows cooking and makes gaging cooking times even more difficult.
And cooking results can be unpredictable on these units, particularly on charcoal fired models due to variances in the heat source and outside air.
The exteriors of these units generally get very hot and thus present safety considerations which may require warning labels and extra caution on the part of the users.
Charcoal grills have additional inconveniences of having to start and maintain their hot coals.
Starting charcoal fires or using bottled or other forms of gas may also present safety hazards.
And hot grease dripping into glowing charcoal, gas flames or onto hot electric coils may flare up.
In addition, the single rod spits used on most of these rotisseries may be difficult to use and may not do an adequate job of supporting the food being cooked.
Another popular rotisserie type in the U.S. market is the enclosed countertop rotisserie having a vertically rotating spit. These typically have limited capacity, such as being able to cook only a chicken weighing five pounds or less. Such capacity may be unsuitable for families or for use at parties.
Also, many of these units have small door openings and hot oven walls which make it difficult to insert and remove food.
And usually when the door is opened it swings to one side where it is still in the way of loading or unloading foods, especially when the door is hot.
And because these units rotate foods about a vertical axis, the top half of the food usually becomes dry even when the chef takes the inconvenient trouble to regularly baste.
And there are usually no provisions for putting smaller foods closer to the heat source where they might cook faster.
Typically these units have very hot exteriors which may present safety hazards requiring warning labels and extra user care.
Another rotisserie type becoming popular in the U.S. is the countertod toaster oven with horizontal rotisserie spit.
These typically have capacity limitations similar to those found on countertop rotisseries with vertical spits. They combine these limitations with the difficulty of use of outdoor rotisseries with their inadequate, awkward and limited use single rod spits.
Many of these countertop toaster ovens also present fire safety and smoke hazards from heat rods which are directly next to grease drip pans.
Most of these units have tight door openings and small oven cavities which make it difficult to insert and remove foods, particularly when the units are hot.
And many of these units have thermostatically controlled heating elements which cycle on and off and thus lengthen rotisserie cooking time. Rotisseries are most efficient when they have a constant radiant heat source. A constant source of heat, however, requires a method of efficiently removing heat from the cooking cavity which these units typically don""t posses. Without efficiently removing heat, rotisserie oven interiors may overheat.
These units also typically have small door windows and little or no interior lighting which makes it difficult to view cooking progress.
And their spits are very difficult to maneuver into place and pull out of the oven, both due to the small oven cavities and because of poor mounting design. This is particularly true when the oven is hot.
In addition, when the doors open on these units, they generally swing down or swing to one side where they are in the way of loading and unloading food, particularly when the doors are hot.
And their doors are generally complicated in construction, typically having a small piece of glass framed with several pieces of metal, the entire assembly which is then permanently hinged to the cooking cavity.
These units too generally have no means to bring smaller foods closer to the heat source where they might cook faster.
Additionally, most rotisseries on the market today have several shortcomings in common.
They are usually limited as to what they can cook. Small foods or foods that can""t be skewered may not be mountable for cooking. Even where baskets that fit on the spits are available, they are difficult to use and generally do a poor job of holding some types of food.
Next, cleanup is very difficult on most units. This is because few components can be removed for cleaning, and areas which require a lot of cleaning may be difficult to access, as an example, behind the heating elements.
Most rotisseries can only rotisserie cook. They can""t steam or heat other foods simultaneously while rotisserie cooking. This is important because most people like vegetables or other side dishes to accompany their rotisserie cooked foods.
Most rotisseries occupy a large amount of space. This is particularly detrimental for indoor units where kitchen space may be at a premium.
And few current rotisseries adequately display the food being cooked which, with rotisserie cooking, can be a taste tempting show in itself.
A preferred embodiment of the present inventions comprises a countertop resting box-like enclosure housing a safety rear mounted heating element and a power rotated dual rod spit assembly.
The gear driven spit assembly may be easily inserted and removed straight into and out of the enclosure without need for angling or coupling the assembly to a power drive socket.
The spit assembly may also be mounted at various distances from the heating element to decrease cooking times.
The open front of the enclosure is from time to time covered by an inclined glass panel door which may be opened in various ways to facilitate food insertion into and removal from the enclosure, and which may be easily removed for cleaning or other purposes.
The embodiment""s design makes efficient use of valuable counter space by recessing back and raising off the countertop its controls.
A contained light as well as room light emitted through the inclined glass door illuminate the enclosure""s interior to make the rotisserie cooking into a taste tempting show.
Two countertop supported sizes for the embodiment are suggested, one for larger families and entertaining, and the other for small families and singles.
Cooking times are decreased and manufacture simplified by the embodiment heating element remaining on constantly during the cooking process.
Maintenance is minimized by various embodiment parts being removable for cleaning including a cleaning shield located behind the heating element, the glass door, and a drip pan.
A variety of foods may be cooked using the spit and accessories that attach to the spit. Such accessories include wire baskets and a rotating stir fryer.
Foods may be cooked on top of the embodiment as well using an included warming tray and an inserted steaming tray with cover.
Grease-tight rotisserie/barbecue gloves make food handling easier and safer, as can also be said for a spit support platform which supports the spit assembly for food mounting and carving.
Self-rotating kabob rods cook kabobs on all sides evenly and allow for increasing rotisserie capacity by increasing the length of rotating rods available for rotisserie food mounting.